


Gorilla

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ditty written during Bruno Mars Gorilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorilla

She sighed as she heard the door open, a body clumsily tripping and hitting the floor. Pulling the blankets up to her chin her heart began to race out of control as she heard the stumbling footsteps move closer to the bedroom, her eyes squeezing shut as she heard the knob on the door turn, pretending to be asleep when she knew that he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Lexi,” He said with a smirk, “Ooooh Lexi love.” He said again, this time in a sing song voice, “I know you’re awake so I don’t know why you bother trying to pretend otherwise.” Pulling his shirt over his head he dropped it on the floor, and then came his jeans, leaving him in nothing but a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Pulling back the blankets he licked his lips as his eyes scanned over her naked backside, growling he slipped in behind her and wrapped her in his arms, his lips inches from her ear, “All ready for me I see.”   
His hand began to glide against her smooth skin; he felt her shudder and watched as the goose bumps sprayed across her body, “You know I love coming home to find you naked in bed waiting for me.” He nipped at her ear as his hand slid across her stomach and back up, taking her left breast in hand he began to knead it, groaning at the feel of her full breast in his palm he took her peaked nipple between his callused fingers and began to toy with it, her whimpers and moans only making him smile wider.

Everything in her brain wanted to tell him no but she couldn’t, in the year and half they had been together she had found that although sober sex was good, drunken sex was better. She loved that he lost his inhibitions, that he wasn’t afraid to rough and wild with her. Biting her bottom lip she covered his hand with hers, gripping it she moved it back down her body to the juncture of her thighs, where she was already dripping and aching for him, “Please,” She mumbled as she felt his rough hands cup her naked center, the palm of his hand slipping between her swollen lips and grinding against her clit causing her hips to buck and his name to become a whisper from her lips, “Ni please!” She begged him, her hips rolling against the rhythm he was now setting on his own with the heel of his hand, “Fuck!” She groaned, her hands now grasping onto his thick dyed hair, pulling his head towards her she crashed their lips together, tasting a mixture of alcohol and Niall. 

His head began to swim the minute he tasted her, picking up speed he ripped his lips away from hers, grinning down at her he leaned down to her ear, “I bet you cum like this Lexi and not only do you cum, you scream my name and beg me for more.” Grinding against her harder he slipped one digit and then a second into her entrance, “Fucking hell, already so wet for me.” Shaking his head he stopped, “You’ve been playing without me haven’t you?” Pulling her back by her shoulder he looked down at her, “Do I need to remind you who owns that pretty little cunt of yours?” He saw her shake her head, his smile grew, “I think I do.” Shucking his boxer briefs he spread her legs with his legs, centering himself with her he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. Leaning over her he growled, “Mine.” 

“Always,” She said in a squeaky voice, feeling the tip of his thick cock at her entrance, teasing her, “Always yours.”

Taking himself in hand he slid his cock through her juices, “What’s always mine Alexa, I want to fucking hear you say it.” 

“Niall, I can’t!” She said with a moan, grasping at whatever skin she could get her fingers into, her head shaking back and forth. “Please don’t make me say it.”

He chuckled, “You’ll say it or you won’t like what happens.” He pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth, “Tell me I own your cunt, it drips only for me.”

Digging her nails into his back she felt his tip slip inside her, arching her back she tried to take him deeper as she violently shook her head, “I can’t!” She yelled out, but inside she was screaming it, screaming at the top of her lungs, “YOU OWN MY CUNT AND IT DRIPS ONLY FOR YOU!” Now if she could get those words out of her mouth and to his ears.   
Gulping she tried to force them from her lips only to hear nothing emerge, causing her to growl, and to feel his tip leave her center, “Please don’t Niall!”

“Say it Alex, say it or you’re going to watch me finish myself off.” Pulling himself away from her he began a slow rhythm with his hand, from balls to tip, stroking up and down, with a flick of his wrist as he hit his tip groaning in pleasure, “I’d rather be inside you so you’d better hurry the fuck up and say it.” 

Sliding her hand between her legs her fingers began to dance towards her center, only to feel them be wacked away by him, a mixture of moan and yelp came out of her mouth as her eyes sprung open, crashing into his, “I need to cum!” She yelled, almost with a hint of whine in her voice, her hips off the bed, trying to silently entice him to finish what he started. 

“Nope,” Was all he responded with, his hand picking up speed, “Fuck Lex, I wanna feel you wrapped around me, I want to bury myself so far into your cunt you don’t sit for days. That would teach you to play while I’m not here.”

God she needed him, she needed him more than she needed air at that second, gripping the sheets she squeezed her eyes shut, blurting out at the top of her lungs, “MY CUNT IS YOURS AND ONLY DRIPS FOR YOU!” Shocked by her admission she didn’t have time to think as she felt him slam into her, bringing her legs up to his shoulder he rolled them forward and began to pound into her body. Looking up at him she wanted to scream with delight, he filled her perfectly, always hitting the right spot at the right time. Unwinding her hands from the sheets she placed them into his hair, gripping it tight she gave it a good yank and watched his eyes become wild.

Pulling out of her he flipped her around, “Grab the fucking headboard and do it now.” He watched as she complied, whimpering as she did so, “Close those gorgeous eyes of yours and don’t you dare open them, understand?”

“Yes,” Was all she managed to whimper out as the cool air hit her warmth, causing her to shiver and moan.  
Leaning over to the nightstand he opened the drawer and slid out a bottle of lube, “Now, the real fun begins.” He murmured, opening the bottle he squeezed a generous on his fingers, swirling it around, “This is going to be cold, but so worth it.” He said as he leaned down and brushed his stubble against her skin, “You’ll love it.”

Gripping the headboard she knew where he was headed and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t excite her, they’d only done this one other time, but she’d never forget the star seeing and body ripping orgasm that ensued with it, “What are you going to do to me?”

Pulling back his free hand he slapped one of her cheeks, smiling as he heard her moan his name, “I didn’t say you could speak did I?” Watching her shake her head he separated her legs, his index finger drawing a circle around her small hole, “You want this don’t you?” Being met by silence he laughed, “Oh you do, I can smell how bad you want it.” 

Breaching the wall of muscle he heard her groan out and relax as he started to thrust in and out of her, “You want a second finger Lex? Do you want me to finger fuck your pretty little ass while I fuck your cunt is that what you want?”

“NO!” She yelled out as his finger found the small bundle of nerves that was hidden away, “Please just fuck me Ni!”

Slipping a second finger into her tight hole he picked up his speed, separating his fingers in a scissoring motion to ready her, because like her, burying himself in her pussy wasn’t what he wanted tonight. No, tonight he wanted her round arse all to himself. Leaning over he peppered kisses all over her back, watching as she leaned back, into his fingers trying to take them deeper. Adding a third and final finger to the mix he fucked her with them until he felt she was ready and then withdrawing them he covered his aching and twitching cock and slid inside her, inch by glorious inch. “So fucking tight!” He said through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into her hips as he finally found his way inside of her, stopping to allow her to be used to the sensation, “I’m about to move so you had damn well be fucking ready.”

She just nodded her head, moaning as she felt him exit her body and push back in, his thrusts becoming harder, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust, “Fuck Ni! I’m so close, so fucking close!” 

He continued with his pace, pulling his hands back he noticed the finger marks etched into her skin, and yet he didn’t care. The minute he had come in the door drunk he knew she’d want it as much as he did, but there was a secret that he was keeping from her. He smiled proudly at himself as he continued to have his way with her, reaching around her waist he began to rub her clit harder, “Fucking cum for me Lexi, and do it NOW!” 

With one more flick of his finger she came apart, a voiceless scream amongst the grunts and slapping or skin. Unable to grasp the headboard any longer she sagged into the pillows, groaning as she felt him pull out of her, “What about you?”

Flipping her over he smiled at her cheekily, “Oh I’m not done with you yet.” Leaning down he kissed her hard, burying his dick in her core and his face in her neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin as his hips began to snap into her body, deep and hard, “I have a confession to make.” He started as he put his weight on his arms, looking down at her with a cheeky smile, “But first.” Biting down on her collar bone he tore into her center, grinding his hips against her as he did so he heard her scream out his name as together a blinding orgasm ripped through them. Collapsing next to her he pulled her into his arms, “I’m sober.”


End file.
